robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Nipper
Big Nipper was a competitor robot in Series 5 and 7 of Robot Wars. It was a flat, grey eight-wheel driven (four-wheel drive in its debut) box robot with strong armour, the ability to self-right and a unique lifting arm as its primary weapon. Mounted on the lifting arm was a pair of crushing claws, making it resemble a stag beetle. In Series 5, they were simple titanium spikes mounted on a simpler lifting mechanism and the robot could reach 10mph. The lifter is a unique weapon, capable of lifting 200kg. Due to the weight distribution, Big Nipper usually lifted its own back end up as well, but this had the added advantage of placing all the weight on the front wheels which gave it a huge amount of grip to push the opponent where the team directed it. However, this also made it easier to flip, and left the top wheel exposed to overhead attacks. Big Nipper's weapon system was powered by a single motor, with an electromagnetic clutch that switched between activating the crusher and lifter, meaning that the weapons could not be used simultaneously. Although never tested, it is estimated that the crusher had 1.5 tonnes of pressure. Big Nipper lost in the first round to Razer in Series 5, but made the Heat Final of Series 7, losing to The Grim Reaper on a judges' decision. Big Nipper received an Honourable Mention in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame in 2007. This robot was not related to antweight Little Nipper. Robot History Series 5 Big Nipper was given a very unlucky draw in Series 5, coming up against the 4th seeds Razer in the first round of the heat. However, Big Nipper started better, driving up Razer's scoop and breaking one of the self-righting wings. Unfortunately, Big Nipper couldn't evade Razer for long and Razer quickly got its beak through the top of Big Nipper. Big Nipper escaped, but was quickly caught again and lifted into the air. Razer dropped Big Nipper over the flame pit, and bending one of Big Nipper's claws out of place. Razer pushed Big Nipper into Shunt's CPZ, where the house robot axed the top of Big Nipper, immobilising it completely. The Refbot then counted Big Nipper out, eliminating it from the competition. Series 7 Big Nipper returned for Series 7 with a thicker body. In its first melee, it was against The Grim Reaper, Kan-Opener and Barbaric Response. Barbaric Response began by rushing in and tossing Big Nipper across the arena slightly. The Grim Reaper then came in also flipped Big Nipper, but the invertible machine ran back into the action. Big Nipper raised The Grim Reaper onto an angle grinder, before assailing Barbaric Response unsuccessfully. The Grim Reaper and Big Nipper continued their duel until cease was called, with all four robots still mobile. The judges then decided to put Big Nipper through to the second round of the heat along with The Grim Reaper. Big Nipper shunted the powerful flail robot Jackson Wallop in the next round, advantaged by its low height, allowing it to dodge the flail. Big Nipper destroyed a tire on Jackson Wallop and pushed it into Dead Metal's CPZ, who pitted it, putting Big Nipper through to the next round. In the heat final, Big Nipper met The Grim Reaper once more, with each robot flipping the other with its weapon, and another judges' decision resulted for the two machines. Big Nipper was judged to have performed worse than The Grim Reaper, and it was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Big Nipper Clawsdown.jpg|Big Nipper with claws down Little_flipper_2.png|Little Flipper 2 Little_flipper_3.jpg|Little Flipper 3 Little hitter 1.png|Little Hitter 1 aka Blue Little_hitter_2.jpg|Little Hitter 2 Little hitter 3.png|Little Hitter 3 Little_spinner_2.png|Little Spinner 2 aka Buzzbar Little_spinner_3.jpg|Little Spinner 3 Little_spinner_4.png|Little Spinner 4 Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat Final Robot Wars Live Events Big Nipper made its first appearance in the new Robot Wars live events at Widnes in May 2013. Outside Robot Wars Although keeping the same shape as Series 7, Big Nipper underwent a series of internal changes to the wheels, motor and armour after Robot Wars ended. It utilised the same motors as Razer, and during a change to the magmotor, the team replaced the top armour with thicker titanium to protect from machines like Terrorhurtz and Tiberius. With these changes, Big Nipper managed to win several smaller competitions, but notably it managed to defeat Terrorhurtz in the final of the Fighting Robots Association UK Championships hosted by Roaming Robots in 2007. On the 21st October 2012, Big Nipper became the 2012 FRA Heavyweight champion, making it the fourth robot to claim the title twice after Chaos 2, Terrorhurtz, and Iron Awe 5. It also finished third in the 2004, 2006 & 2008 UK Championships. The team also compete or have competed with the listed featherweight robots below: *'Little Hitter 2', (formerly known as Blue), armed with an axe, which won the 2004 UK Championships. *'Buzzbar' (also known as Little Spinner 2), which has a spinning blade. *'Little Spinner 3', a blue circular robot that is a full-body spinner. *'Little Spinner 4', a blue circular full-body spinner with large silver blades. *'Little Flipper 3', which won the 2011 UK Championships. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Honourable Mentions in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots that are still Competing Today Category:UK Champions since Robot Wars Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Invertible Robots